To understand everything
by Babsy1
Summary: HPSS- Harry casting spells. Severus nearly getting killed and in between a little bit of love.(bad summary)
1. Missunderstood

Author Notes: Hi there. This is my first story so don't be so hard. I'm from germany so there could be some fault in this text. I tried to get rid of them but perhaps there are still some grammar faults. If you find one please note it in your review.  
  
Thanks to all. see you Babsy  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
To understand everything  
  
‚Damn you Snape!' Harry cursed sitting in the library over a huge book. Snape had been very mean today and had given Harry in his opinion without any reason a five foot long essay about the animagus potion they brewed today.  
  
Harry who was paired with Goyle that day really had done nothing wrong. It wasn't his fault that Goyle was as stupid as fat but Snape apparently hadn't agreed with him. So now he was sitting here researching anything that would help him to get this essay finishes.  
  
He stood and looked around to find a new book because he didn't understood a word that was written in the one he already had lying before him. Walking through the aisles he spotted a book he hadn't seen before. ‚That's exactly what I need.'  
  
The title read „100 ways to understand everything". There was only one problem Harry noticed skipping through the book. It was written in Latin. He tried to look for something that looked like animagus or potion and some minutes later after flipping through the sides he spotted something.  
  
‚This might help me' and without a second thought he spoke the spell. A strange light surrounded him after that and a feeling like he would faint every moment. But then it was over and with a sigh he let himself fall into an overstuffed armchair in a corner of the library.  
  
‚Hopefully it has helped a bit!' Reaching over he took the potions book and began to read again. After fifteen minutes of reading he shut the book with much force. He hadn't understood a word again so the spell hadn't helped. ‚Now I have to ask Hermione to help me again.' He thought with a sigh and stood. He left the library with the heavy book under his arm.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
The next morning Harry sat at the housetable. He was very tired caused by the lack of sleep he got the last night. He had sat nearly the whole night over Snapes essay. Although Hermione gave him her notes it was a very strenuous work.  
  
Deeply in his thoughts he hadn't notices Ron trying to get his attention until he felt a sharp elbow in his site. „Hurry up mate. We have potions first this morning and you wouldn't want to be late, right?"Ron said rising from his seat. Harry nodded sleepily and stood. He followed Ron and Hermione into the dungeons the two of them walking in front of him bickering the whole time.  
  
‚I wonder when they notice their affection for each other.' he thought. Reaching the dungeons he took a seat in the back of the room. Like every time Snape strode into the room on time his robes billowing behind him.  
  
‚He's so very graceful' Harry thought and caught himself starring at Snape. ‚Where had THAT come from?' he asked himself and shook his head to dissolve the treating thought. Because of being in his thoughts he was caught by surprise as everybody rose from their seats to get the ingredients for the potion they were making today.  
  
„What are we supposed to get?"he asked Hermione on his way to the storeroom. She gave him a disapproving look and told him the needed ingredients. After collecting everything he returned to his place. They weren't paired today so everybody had to brew their own potion.  
  
Still in his thoughts Harry stirred one time to much and his up to that point very good potion turned into an ugly shade of yellow. „Harry" Hermione began but Snape was there in an instant before she could try to help him. „Ten points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger. I don't appreciate whispering in my class."Snape said. Turning to Harry he glared. „And Mister Potter. How can one person be so incompetent. This potion could be brewed by a first year. Ten points from Gryffindor and detention after classes."  
  
Snape noticed that Harry had looked anywhere but him. It was strangely annoying. „Potter", he hissed. „Do you understand?"He was shocked when Harry looked up with such an intense look in his green eyes that Snape would've stepped back if he hadn't been in class. But so he remained on his spot and tried to figure out what was written in the boys eyes. ‚What's that. There's nothing such as hate in his eyes I think. But what is it? Why does he look at me in such a way? Not that I'm repulsed, he's enchanting eyes.' Snape shook his head inwardly. He hadn't thought that. No, he couldn't have thought that about Harry Bloody Potters eyes!  
  
The starring contest between the two of them took only a few seconds but to Harry and Snape it seemed like houres. Harry would have answered Snapes question but he was trapped in the blackness of Snapes eyes. ‚I've never seen eyes as black and beautiful as his!' he thought. ‚Damn, I havn't thought Snape's beautiful, have I?' Harry was shocked about himself when he noticed he did indeed thought of Snape as beautiful, dark and beautiful. ‚And sexy as hell!' The little voice in his head teased. At this point Harry blushed and broke the contact. „Yes sir!"he answered Snapes question.  
  
‚Did he blush?' Snape thought in wonderment. He shook himself out of his stupor and dismissed his thoughts. After that little encounter the lesson wasn't disturbed anymore. Harry sat at his desk pondering about his thoughts about Snape.  
  
‚Why do I think such things about the ugly, greasy potions Master?' ‚Because you know it's true.' there was that little voice in his head again and it sounded a little bit like a mix between McGonagall and Hermione.  
  
‚I've never thought of him this way so why now?' He couldn't find an answer to this and so he gave up for the moment. Next to him Hermione had finished her potion and began to bottle it. ‚That's it' Harry thought. ‚Perhaps I should ask Hermione. She's rational and clever. I hope she'll be able to figure it out.'  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
After the lesson he took Hermione with him into an empty old classroom. „Harry what's up?"she asked with a concerned look. Harry hesitated. Could he really tell Hermione about his thoughts circling Snape?  
  
He draw a huge breath and looked her into the eyes. „Hermione, I've a problem and I need your help. I don't know what you'll think about it but I'm having thoughts about Snape!" „Ehm... Harry, what kind of thoughts?"  
  
„Pretty disturbing thoughts I'd say."Hermione blushed and Harry looked away. „And why do you need my help?"she asked. Harry looked up. „Because I can't figure out why I suddenly have thoughts like this. Until today I haven't thought of him in such a way."Hermione looked shocked. „So you think you are under some kind of spell or potion?"„I don't know `Mione." Harry answered.  
  
She took a moment for considering her options. Then she turned to Harry. „I want you to tell me what you've done the last two days. Perhaps we could find something out." Harry thought a moment. „Yesterday I was in the library the whole day cause of Snapes essay. I've tried to read that huge book on potions but I couldn't understand a word so I searched for a new one. Then I found that strange book. It was written in Latin and hat something to do with understanding everything. So I tried one of the spells but it hadn't helped . . ."Suddenly Hermione interrupted. „Harry, what was the spell you casted? Perhaps it's the answer to our problem."  
  
Harry tried to remember the spell. „It was something with animi I think, Yes I know. It was „Portio animi humanum selias video""Happy he turned towards Hermione but was shocked when he saw her chalk-white face. „Harry, do you know what this spell meant?"Harry shrugged. „I thought it was something with animals cause of animi and portio means piece so I thought it would help me to understand the book an animagi potions." He was a little bit uncertain after his speech but forced a smile on his face.  
  
Hermione looked angry. „You THOUGHT you would know what the spell was for. And you casted it before doing at least a little bit of research?"  
  
Harry tried to calm her down but it wouldn't help. Hermione was fuming. „I shouldn't help you to find out what is wrong as a detention but", she sighed, „but your a friend of mine. So I'll help you." She turned her eyes on Harry. „Do you want to know what the spell was for?" she asked. Harry nodded but he was a little bit afraid of the outcome.  
  
„Harry, the spell you casted helps you to find out something about the loving piece of your soul or, to say it simple, it helps you to find out whom your in love with."Hermione said in a tone like speaking to a small child. Harrys eyes had gone wide. ‚This was a lovespell? I have casted a lovespell on myself?' His thoughts were interrupted by Hermione again. „Harry have you said „animus selia"or „animi selias"?"  
  
„I think I said the ladder. Why Hermione?" „Cause now, every person who is truly in love with you will feel the pull to you like you'll feel the pull to the one you're in love with."  
  
Harry sighed. ‚It couldn't get much worse, could it?' He heard a sharp intake of breath and looked at Hermione shooting her an questioning glance.  
  
„What's wrong ´Mione?" „Harry, do you realise what that means?"Harry shrugged again. „Harry think. You cast a spell to find out whom you're in love with and than you have strange thoughts about SNAPE!"  
  
Suddenly the pieces of the puzzle in Harrys head fell into place. „YOU SAY I'M IN LOVE WITH SNAPE!"He screamed. „Shh!"Hermione hushed. „You wouldn't want everyone to know about it, would you."  
  
Harry tried to calm down but it wasn't easy. „Hermione this can't be possible! I'm not in love with greasy Snape!" Hermione only smiled took Harrys hand and walked them to their next lesson. 


	2. Meetings

Hi there! Here's my second chapter. Enjoy! Babsy  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The day went on and Harry still tried to come around the fact that he had casted a love spell an himself. So he lost twenty points in Transfiguration due to his lack of concentration.  
  
By dinner he felt nearly ill thinking of detention with Snape. Hermione tried to scatter his worries but Harry only got more nervous than before. He desperately tried not to look the way of the headtable but his eyes subconsciously wandered over the crowed only to rest on Snape. Luckily Ron was oblivious to that or he thought Harry was concerned because of the detention.  
  
Harry left the great hall early and went on his way to the dungeons. As he came near the door to Snapes office he wanted desperately to turn around and run but he didn't want to make Snape angrier than before. So he knocked on the door and waited.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Severus sat at his desk grading papers. He was confused. At dinner he had felt Potters eyes on him most time and he had to keep himself from looking back. It wasn't easy not to look back into these emerald green eyes.  
  
He looked at the clock on the mantel of his fireplace. 'Only half an hour till Potters detention.' He thought and tried to get back to grading papers. But after ten minutes he lay down the quill. He wasn't able to concentrate since potions class this morning. 'It's all Potters fault' he mused.Why had he to look at me like that?' Severus couldn't figure it out.  
  
When he heard the timid knock he came out of his stupor. Suddenly he felt very nervous. 'Why am I nervous. It's only Potter for gods sake!'  
  
"Come in."He shouted. The door opend and Harry stepped in. Severus tried to look busy grading papers. Without looking at Harry he gave him the task of cleaning the classroom next door. "Without magic Potter!"he warned.  
  
Harry only nodded and went through the heavy oak door into the classroom. It looked like there had been a pixie attack. The desks and the floor were covered in thick green slime and in between there were pieces of ingredients lying around. With a sigh Harry started working.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
After working half an hour he suddenly felt a sharp jolt of pain going through his scar. Harry yelped and clutched his scar. 'Shit! Voldemort's calling!' was the only thing he could think before he was sucked into blackness.  
  
After some time the blackness began to lighten. He saw a cave-like room crowded with people in black robes and white masks. 'Oh no, not a vision.' Harry thought. But he decided to stay and listen intently to try and get some information out of Voldemort or his followers.  
  
He saw Voldemort coming into the room and sitting himself into a throne like chair at the right side of the room. "Welcome my faithful followers."The dark lord hissed. All the deatheaters gathered around their master in a semi circle. "I've gathered you all to tell you that the time for the great war is near. Dumbledore the old fool is getting weaker by day. The day of our victory will come."  
  
The deatheaters around him cheared but grew silent as Voldemort rose to glide through the rows of black robed figures. He stopped in front of one. "Take your mask of Lucius. I want to see your face."Voldemort hissed. Lucius did what he was told to do. "Lucius my boy. Tell me, when will your son be ready for his integration into our ranks?" "Anytime you want my Lord but I'm afraid the old fool Dumbledore has a very close watch on him so it could be difficult to retrieve him from Hogwarts in the middle of the school year." The eyes of Voldemort grew angry. "You will find a way to retrieve him next Wednesday for his marking. Is that clear?"  
  
Lucius looked at his feet. "Yes my Lord,"he answered, "It'll be arranged as you wish."  
  
The dark Lord nodded. He went on with his walk through his followers. His next stop was in front of a man in the shadows.  
  
"Severus my potion master. Are there any interesting news from Hogwarts?"  
  
"There's nothing remotely interesting going on my Lord."Severus answered.  
  
"Do you think so?"The dark Lord asked with a glint in his eyes. 'This is bad.' Severus thought. 'He knows something.'  
  
"Take of your mask!"Voldemort ordered.  
  
Severus did as he was told. His eyes were on his feet.  
  
"Pray tell me, Severus, how is it that Dumbledore was ready last Sunday to sent aurors to the muggle school we were to attack?"  
  
Severus could tell by the malice in Voldemorts voice that there wouldn't be a good outcome for him. He quickly tried to think of something to get himself out of this deadly situation but before he could answer Voldemort, Severus felt the sharp pain of the cruciatus. Voldemort watched with sick joy as Severus tried not to crumble to the ground. After some minutes he lifted the curse. Severus stood on shaky legs.  
  
"Severus.................Severus. Could it be that your not as faithful to me as I thought you to be?"Voldemort asked.  
  
Severus shook his head. "My Lord, I've never been disloyal to you or our course. I..."  
  
"Silence!"Voldemort snarled. "Blaise, come here my boy!"  
  
A figure stepped out of the shadows to the side of Voldemort. "Tell me again my boy. What have you seen?"  
  
"I've seen him talking to Dumbledore one day. He seemed very exited about something so I stood and cast a listening spell. I heard that he told Dumbledore about the last meeting and the attack you planned, my Lord." Blaise smiled evilly at Severus. The potion masters heart sank.  
  
'So this is the end?' This was the last thought he had before he felt the pains of the unforgivable again. At the beginning he tried to stand and not to scream but as the pain became to much he fell to his knees, breathing heavily. Voldemort lifted the curse only a moment.  
  
"I don't apprechiate spies in my ranks!"He turned to his followers. "Let that be a warning to all of you!"he hissed. He turned towards Blaise. "I've a great honour for you my boy. I'd like you to pick a group of my faithful. I'll give you the pleasure to torture the traitor!"  
  
Blaise bowed deeply. "I'm very honoured my Lord!"  
  
Severus listened to the dialog of the two of them. Fear seeping into him. With a wide grin Blaise picked two deatheaters and stood in front of Snape. Then the torture began.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Lying unconsciously on the floor in the potions classroom, Harry watched and felt the pain Severus was going through. One houre later the pain subsided. Harry saw Severus lying lifeless on the ground. He woke and without noticing his painscreaming muscles he jumped to his feet and ran towards Dumbledores office.  
  
The stone gargoyle jumped out of the way as Harry shouted the password "Cherry Jumpers". He climbed the stairs and nearly fell into Dumbledores office.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, we have to help him!"He shouted out of breath. „Qick, we have to go, he can't die!"  
  
Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk looking slightly confused. "Calm down Harry my boy!"He said. "Whom we have to help? Who is going to die?"  
  
Harry drew a huge breath and told the headmaster what had occurred at the meeting he had witnessed. At the end of the story Harry panicked but Dumbledore managed to calm him down once more.  
  
"Harry, have you noticed your surroundings?"  
  
"Yes. It was a dark large room, like a cave!"Dumbledore nodded and stood.  
  
"Harry, go to your room. We'll bring Severus back, don't worry!"  
  
Harry sighed as he got up and walked out of the office. Dumbledore threw some floopowder into the fire.  
  
"Alastor, I need your help."Moodys head appeared in the fire. "Yes Albus." "I need you to go to the northern cave and retrieve Severus. He was discovered. Let's hope he's still alive. I need you to hurry!""I hope he's dead."Moody grumbled but nonetheless went on his way.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Harry arrived in his bedroom. The other boys were snoring in their beds. He sat at the window and looked over the land. There were only a few stars in the sky and the moon was behind thick clouds. 'I hope he's alive.' Harry thought. He had the picture of Severus lifeless body in front of his eyes. He couldn't get rid of it. Dumbledore had said not to worry but Harry had to be sure. He snatched his invisible cloak from under his bed and silently went into the commonroom.  
  
He threw the cloak around himself and was on his way to the infirmary. As he came near his destination he heard voices talking quietly.  
  
"Albus, I havn't seen anything like that ever before. How can he be alive? He's lost nearly all his blood and he has no bone in his body not being at least one time broken."  
  
"I don't know Poppy. It's a miracle!"Albus sighed. "Please, do all you can. I wont lose him!"  
  
"Yes Albus, we'll see how he's tomorrow. Good night."  
  
Harry heard feet shuffling and the door to the infirmary opened. He pressed himself against the wall and tried not to breath. The headmaster walked by. As he had nearly passed Harry he looked back and winked. Harry was surprised but quickly regained his mind and decinded to go in. He crept in the dark infirmary and looked around. Around one bed near the window was drawn a curtain. Harry went there and slipped through it.  
  
Severus lay on the bed. 'He looks deathly pale.' Harry thought. 'I hope he'll survive.' He decided not to think about the reasons for doing it as he took a seat beside Severus' bed and took one pale hand in his. It felt good and he hoped it could help a bit. He sat ther looking at his potion master lying in bed his upper body raising with every heavily drawn breath.  
  
Afer sitting there for half an hour Harry noticed the breath of the potion professor becoming slightly ragged. Suddenly he arched his back of the bed and let out a piercing scream. Harry was on his feet after only a second the invisible cloak falling from around him as he tried to hold Severus down on the bed.  
  
Then Madam Pomfrey came running out of her office. She went to the other side of Severus' bed and helped Harry to hold the trashing man down. She didn't questioned Harry's presence because the headmaster had told her that Harry might come over to visit Severus.  
  
She looked up. "Harry, I need you to hold him. His bones are not fully mended yet. He has to take a calming potion."Harry nodded and climbed into the bed not seeing any other way to secure the potion master. He took Severus into his arms so Pomfrey could pour the calming liquid down his troat.  
  
Slowly Harry felt the body in his arms relax against him. He relaxed himself and leaned against the headboard. He felt strangly comfortable.  
  
Poppy smiled. "Thank you Harry for helping me but I think you should go to your room."Harry sighed and nodded. He tried to climb out of the bed but as he tried to slip out from behind Severus the sleeping potion master subconsciously clutched Harrys cloak making it impossible for Harry to leave the bed.  
  
Poppy shook her head. "It seems as if you have to stay here tonight. We can't risk to wake Severus."She spoke a spell to enlarge the bed and Harry tried to find a comfortable way to lie down, Severus curled in front of him still clutching the cloak.  
  
-----------DREAMSEQUENCE-------------  
  
Darkness. Surrounding me. All around me.  
  
It's cold. The coldness's seeping into my bones chilling me. No light. It's suffocating me.  
  
Then there's pain. Masses of pain jolting through me. I want to run, run away from the pain and the darkness but I'm not able to. My muscles are paralysed. I'm not able to move and I'm afraid.  
  
Help me! Please, help me! Someone. I don't want to drown in darkness, pain, coldness and fear.  
  
But no one's there to help me. I'm weak, weak in mind and soul. The darkness claims me seeping into my heart not letting me go. And I don't think I can fight anymore.  
  
But then there's light. I see a flicker of light in the darkness around me. I want to go there. I try again to move. It's hard. It's like walking through thick glue. As I come near the light I can feel it's warmth but also the pain grows.  
  
I trash out cause I can't take it anymore and the more I fight the more light is there.  
  
Now it surrounds me. It sleighs the darkness away. Takes away the cold and gives me the much needed warmth.  
  
Slowly the pain subsides. I feel save. I don't want to let go.  
  
But then the light is leaving.  
  
Don't! Don't leave me! I can't let you go! Don't let me alone in this darkness.  
  
I clutch at the light, want to hold it at my side. And it returns. Stays with me. Surrounded by it I'm comfortable and save.  
  
-----------END DREAMSEQUENCE------------  
  
Author notes: Big thank you to all my reviewers.  
  
Idril.tinuviel  
  
Lillinfields: here you have a n new chappie for you hungry alligators (  
  
Reese Craven: Thank you for your remark. I tried to do the quotes right but it's a little bit difficult. You see I have a German program so the quotes are at the bottom when you begin direct speech but I think I managed with a little trick (computers are dump sometimes ( ). As to your question. I meant he thought he said the second one. I hope I'll hear from you.  
  
Starangel2106:Thank you for the points and for your offer for patients. At first there wont be a problem with updating but later cause I've written 4 chapters already. I only have to post them. But then you'll have to be a little bit patient cause I really have not much time between school and hobby and making my drivers license. See you. 


	3. It gets complicated

Hey guys! I'm back again. This is the third chapter of my story. After that chapter I plan on writing a little interlude, but I don't know what will come out of it.  
  
ATTENTION: I need a beta reader. If someone would like to beta read my story, please contact me. My E-mail adress is posted in my profile.  
  
So know, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Severus woke with the strange sensation of being in some ones arms. In his drowsy state he snuggled deeper into the comforting embrace and went back to sleeping peacefully.  
  
Harry woke in the morning as the first light of the sun was seeping into the room. As he opened his eyes, the events of last night came back to him. 'Oh my god! I'm in one bed with Snape!' He thought. Harry wanted to slip out of the bed, but decided otherwise as he noticed that Severus still clutched the cloak.  
  
He looked down at him and noticed his relaxed face. 'He looks so peaceful.' Harry settled himself again and watched the professor sleeping. 'He looks younger when sleeping. With his skin being so white he looks almost angelic.' He thought.  
  
Suddenly Severus began to stir. Harry stiffened, but didn't take his arms from around the potions master. Severus opened his eyes and was startled to see emerald green looking back at him.  
  
"Mister Potter, pray tell me, what are you doing in this bed?"His voice was rough and he coughed. Harry let go of him, climbed out of the bed and reached out to the nightstand to hand Snape a glass of water. Severus sipped slowly some water and Harry began to speak.  
  
"Yesterday at your detention I had a vision of the meeting you had been at. I've seen all of it. After waking I alarmed Dumbledore and he brought you here.  
  
After seeing you, I couldn't go to sleep. I had to see myself if you're ok. So I came here. After some time you seemed to have a nightmare. You were trashing around and I had to help Madam Pomfrey to hold you down, sir, so she could give you some calming potion. After you calmed down you wouldn't let go of my cloak the whole night."  
  
Harry looked up and saw Severus, who had gone chalk white. His hands were shaking and Harry reached for the glass of water, which was still clutched in Severus' hand.  
  
As Harry told the story the memories of the last day came crashing down on Severus. The pain and loneliness he felt in his dreams. He began shaking and didn't notice Harry reaching for the glass in his hand.  
  
"Professor, are you ok, sir?"Harry asked and shook with his question Severus out of his reverie.  
  
"I'm fine Potter. Now go! I want to lie down!"Severus ordered. Harry felt a little put out by the stern reply. 'He could be at least a little bit grateful. Nevertheless I saved his life!' He gave a curt nod. "Yes Sir, I leave you to yourself."Harry turned around and went to the door of the infirmary.  
  
As he was nearly out of the door he heard a whispered "thank you"coming from the bed in the corner. Harry smiled to himself and without looking back he left the infirmary.  
  
Reaching the commonroom of Griffindor tower he immediately was takled by his two best friends.  
  
"Harry James Potter,"Hermione said, "we were so worried. Where have you been tonight?"Harry tried to get away from the questioning. "I couldn't sleep and so I went to the Astronomy-tower after detention."He smiled and tried to convince his friend with his eyes. Hermione looked doubtful but nodded eventually and smiled. He hated to lie to Ron and Hermione, but he didn't wanted to tell them of the vision and his stay in the infirmary.  
  
The rest of the day till lunch went by relatively undisturbed. Harry's mind was on Severus the whole time. He didn't know if it was caused by the spell or the night he had with his potion master in his arms, but he decided not to fight it and let it happen, whatever it was.  
  
All through the day Hermione and Ron shot worried glazes at Harry, who seemed to be oblivious to the fact. But Harry noticed the wary looks he got. Deciding to do some thing about that, he cornered them after Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up with you? You've been giving me looks the whole day!" He stood and waited for an answer. After some time Hermione answered. "You see Harry, there are some rumores going around. Malfoy says, he's seen you running form Snape's office all rumpled and in tears and this morning you come back smelling like you've been in the infirmary, so ........." Hermione trailed of.  
  
Harry groaned. "So what? They think Snape's done something to me?"Hermione nodded slightly. "This is ridicules Hermione! I've been working with Snape for almost two years now. Although we're by no means friend, we've learned to be civil in privat and I'm not afraid of him anymore.""But you were running from his office? You were, weren't you?""Yes I was running from the office, but I can't tell you why. It's not my place to tell."  
  
Hermione still looked doubtful. "'Mione look, he's done nothing to me. Let's go, we have potions next and we wouldn't want to be late, would we?" He turned around and was on his way to the dungeons before his friends could utter a word of protest.  
  
'I wonder who will teach us now.' Harry thought. 'It wont be Snape for sure. Let's see what Dumbledore will do.'  
  
They reached the dungeons and seated themselves in the back of the dark and dankly room. As the bell rang all students looked towards the door of the classroom. After five minutes the whispering began. Snape was never late for any lesson. Then the door opened and a tall man stepped into the room. He wore a dark blue cloak over light blue trousers and sweater. A bright smile was plastered over his face. The class was mystified.  
  
"Hello students. I'm Professor Richard Fieldstone. I'll be your potion professor till Master Snape is fit again." All that was told with the bright cheerful smile grazing his face.  
  
Hermione and Ron threw questioning looks at Harry, but he ignored them.  
  
The lesson went on and nobody was sad that Snape wasn't there. It was peaceful. Everybody worked on their potion under the watchful, but friendly eye of Professor Fieldstone. The lesson ran smooth without being disturbed, even Neville managed to brew the right potion. The only one who maybe wasn't as happy as the others was Malfoy, caused by the lack of favourism of the teacher.  
  
After the bell rang, happy and contend students left the dungeons, smiling up at their new teacher.  
  
"Bloody hell!"Ron shouted as they left the classroom. "This potion lesson was great. No ugly potion master starring nasty over your shoulder and taking points for doing something wrong."Ron sighed contend and looked over to Hermione, who had her nose buried in a book for herbology.  
  
Harry didn't know what to think. The lesson was quite good, but strangely it wasn't the same as always. It was disconcerting to be in the dungeons and there's no potion master looming over you and penetrating you with his dark sexy stare! Harry shook his head. He had to stop himself from thinking of Snape in such terms. He still was a teacher and even if Harry was now a little bit more comfortable with the idea of being in love with Severus, he didn't thought that his potion teacher would ever have feelings mutual to his. So Harry tried to push it down and continued on his way to the greenhouses.  
  
The week went on and Severus was still in the infirmary. Harry had pondered some times, if he should go and visit him, but every time he tried to go there, something came up and distracted him.  
  
On Friday afternoon another potions lesson came around. Harry arrived at the dungeons and sat himself in the back. Like every time this week Professor Fieldstone stepped into the room with the bright smile of his. 'It really get's annoying with time.' Harry noted and leaned back.  
  
The lesson was as always quiet and peaceful and Harry was bored. 'I didn't think I would miss him. There was always something going on in his lesson and if only we were fighting.'  
  
Harry sighed and made himself comfortable. He let the last lesson of the day pass by and was daydreaming, his eyes closing slowly.  
  
Soft lips touched his and he relished in the feeling they were giving to him. He leaned in and a hand tangled in his unruly short hair. A tongue darted out between the lips and traced his bottom lip carefully. Harry let out a low moan and opened his mouth to invite the questioning tongue to discover. His own hands were tangled in long silky hair, which glided through his fingers. He let out another moan of pleasure as the battle of tongues became more aggressive.  
  
Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his side and the ghostly lips vanished, leaving a slightly flustered open eyed Harry to look at Ron, who was sitting next to him, having an amused expression.  
  
"You better keep quiet, mate. Wouldn't want everybody to know what you dream about during potions lesson, would you?"Ron tried hard to surpress a snicker as Harry turned a lovely shade of red, resting his eyes on the table.  
  
"Pray tell me, who were you dreaming about?"Ron inquired. Harry blushed a little bit more. "No....nobody!"he stammered embarressed.  
  
Ron grinned and turned to the front again to listen to Professor Fieldstone. Harry leaned back again and took a huge breath to regain his normal colour. 'Ok, this was embarressing. I really have to stop thinking of him like that.'  
  
The lesson came to an end and Harry left the room alone, cause Hermione decided to drag Ron with her into the library.  
  
Deep in thought he didn't noticed where he was going. Rounding a corner he ran into someone and found himself lying on the floor. He looked up into the twinkling blue eyes of the headmaster.  
  
"I'm sorry, Professor Dumbledore. I didn't meant to..."Harry began, but the headmaster cut him of. "No need to be sorry my boy. In fact I've been searching for you. Madam Pomfrey asked me to send someone to Professor Fieldstone to retrieve some potion ingredients. Would you please get these for me?"Harry nodded still embarressed and Dumbledore gave him a list with the things he needed.  
  
The headmaster passed by and Harry was on his way back to the dungeons. He knocked and after hearing his Professor answering he stepped into the office.  
  
It was strange. Normally there would be ugly things floating in green liquid, but now the shelves were empty and there were a faint layer of dust grazing the surfaces. Harry looked around closly. Something else was different. The dungeon didn't seemed so dark without Snapes presense.  
  
Professor Fieldstone sat at his desk grading papers. He looked up and smiled sweetly at Harry. "Mister Potter, how am I able to help you?""Professor, the headmaster asked me to get these ingredients for Madam Pomfrey."Harry handed him the sheet of paper. Fieldstone rose and went to the cabinet. He retrieved the ingredients and gave them to Harry. "Here you are. Now run along.""Thank you Professor!"Harry took the ingredients and went out of the door.  
  
Some minutes later he reached the infirmary. As he stepped through the door he heard loud shouting from the other side of the room. Seconds later Madam Pomfrey stormed from the bed behind the curtains and went into her office, without noticing Harry.  
  
Harry followed and knocked on the door. He opened it and got in. "This is insane. I tried to help him and he's only ungrateful ..."Harry heard her muttering under her breath before she noticed him. "Oh, Harry dear, I didn't noticed you. What are you here for?"She smiled at him.  
  
"Professor Dumbledor asked me to get these ingredient for you."He answered and handed Madam Pomfrey the bag with the ingredients.  
  
He turned around and was on his way out, when she stopped him. "Harry, do you have a minute? Could you please watch over Professor Snape, while I brew the potion. He isn't allowed to get up, but he tries constantly."  
  
Harry nodded and went out of the office. 'What have you got yourself into this time?' he thought as he made his way over to the other side of the room.  
  
He slipped behind the curtain and was faced with the back of his Potion Professor, who was sitting on the bed. Harry didn't know what to do, so he only stood and waited.  
  
"What do you want now, woman?"Severus asked without looking behind himself. "Err, Sir...."Harry began, but was cut short by Severus turning around and looking at him with his piercing black eyes. "Potter."He growled. Harry wanted to run but was rooted to the spot by the onix eyes gazing at him, making him tingle all over.  
  
"Hello, Sir!"Harry began, unsure of what to say. "How are you?"  
  
For one moment Severus looked shocked, but his mask was in place again only a second later. "Why do you care?"he asked.  
  
Harry thought a moment. Why did he care? 'You know why, because you love him!' This little voice in his head answered. At this Harry blushed again. "I....I simply wanted to know, if you're ok!"Harry looked at the floor to hide his blush.  
  
Severus snorted. "I'm OK Potter! You can go now!"he turned around once more and got out of the bed.  
  
"Err......Sir, I dont think you're allowed to get up!""Shut up, Potter! I do as I please."Severus replied and walked over to the window, looking out over the lake.  
  
Harry watched the back of his secret crush intently. He stood tall and proud, having an air of superiority around him.  
  
Suddenly Severus swayed a little and gripped the window-sill. Harry took a step forward. "Sir, are you ok?"he asked. As Severus didn't answered he stepped next to him. Severus breathed heavily and his eyes were shut tight. "Go away Potter. I'm ok?"he let out between clenched teeth. He opened his eyes and tried to make his way back to the bed.  
  
Harry watched him from some feet away. As Severus staggered Harry was at his side in an instand, gripping his arm and helping his professor onto the bed. He stood beside the bed not knowing what to do.  
  
"Potter!"Severus whispered with a pain filled voice. "The blue potion on the nightstand...."He gestured towards the right side of the bed.  
  
Harry quickly strode over and took the potion. Severus was now curled on the bed clutching the sheets with tight fists and breathing heavily. Harry opened the vial and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Professor, I have the potion. You'll only have to swallow."Harry said and admistered the blue liquid. Severus swallowed reflexively.  
  
Slowly the pain subsided and he relaxed. 'Wonderful, Severus. Now you've shown weakness in front of him again.' The little voice in his head scolded. 'Now, he'll have no more respect for you!' Severus sighed and dismissed his thoughts. He opened his eyes and was momentarily shocked by the concerned look in the youth face.  
  
"I hope you're better now, Sir."Harry said and smiled a little at his potion Professor. Severus only nodded, still contemplating the look int the emerald green eyes. Harry noted the tense silence and searched for something to say.  
  
"You know, potion class is very different without you being there! In my opinion it's almost boring."Harry began. Severus was surprised. "And that's because?"he asked. "I don't know. Everything is peaceful. Even Neville manages to brew the potions and everybody is happy, when they're out of the class. Well.......all but Malfoy perhaps."At this thought Harry grinned, not noticing the moment, when a look of sadness crossed the face of his former potion master.  
  
Harry wanted to say more, but at this moment Madam Pomfrey bustled out of her office. "Thank you, Harry. I hope didn't give you grief out here."She smiled at him. "No Madam it's alright. I'm on my way. Good-day Professor, Madam."He gave a nod and turned around, going out of the infirmary.  
  
'So he was here only because Poppy ordered him to be..........Geeze, what do you thought Snape, that he would come to visit you cause he wanted to!' Severus scolded himself.  
  
As Harry reached the commonroom he was immediately faced with two very angry friend. "Harry, where have you been this time? You keep getting lost and we don't know where you are!"Hermione began, all the while glaring at him. Ron only stood by her side and nodded.  
  
"Cool down 'Mione. I was on an assignment for Professor Dumbledore. Madam Pomfrey needed some ingredients from Professor Fieldstone!"Harry tried to sooth her. "But.............but....."she began again. Harry didn't felt up to one of her lectures, so he got up, smiled at her and left for the dormroom.  
  
"Harry, where do you think you're going?""I'm going to sleep. I'm tired." He made his way up the stairs and fell in his bed. 'I wonder why Snape is still in the infirmary. Normaly Pomfrey is able to heal anything in a matter of seconds.' was his last thought before he was out cold.  
  
As he woke the next day the sun shone brightly throught the window. The dormroom was vacant and there was no noise coming from downstairs. 'Oh yeah, it's Hogsmead weekend.' He thought sadly. Some month ago Dumbledore had asked him to his office and ordered Harry, in his friendly way, making it seem like a request, to stay on Hogwarts grounds for the remaining time of the school year. So he was now the only student above the second year, staying at Hogwarts.  
  
He rolled out of bed and made his way towarts the shower. After that he dressed and went down into the commonroom. Reaching for his transfiguration book he took a seat and began with his essay. Two houres later he finished his parchment and leant back. The sky outside was still blue and Harry decided to go flying. He went to get his broom and half an hour later he was hovering above the quidditchpitch, looking over the grounds.  
  
Suddenly he tipped the broom to the ground and flew straight downwards. Harry relished the feeling of wind browsing through him. Only one or two feet above the ground he pulled his broom up and flew upwards.  
  
After flying a bit more and making some more stunts, a smiling Harry hovered in the air, the feeling of freedom still fresh in his mind. In the corner of his sight he noticed a movement. Flying a tiny circle to get a better view, he saw a dark figure standing at the window of the infirmary.  
  
'So he's still in there. I really wonder why.' He tipped his broom to the ground and made his way back to the Griffindor tower. When he reached the commonroom, it was filled with babbling first and second years. Harry didn't felt up to dealing with the curious stares, so he went into his dorm. Sitting down on his bed, he contemplated what to do next.  
  
Harry decided to go for a walk through the castle. Reaching under his bed, he took his invisibility cloak and made his way down into the commonroom. He waited near the door and when a little first year came in, he slipped out.  
  
Harry wandered the halls of Hogwarts under his cloak, while thinking about nothing in particular. He didn't noticed where he was going, so he was somewhat shocked to find himself in front of the door of the infirmary.  
  
He was about to turn around and walk away, when suddely the door burst open and Madam Pomfrey stormed out, looking very concerned. Now Harry was interested. He went near and looked around the doorframe. The infirmary was vacant, but he heard silent whimpering from the bed in the corner. Secured by the cloak around him, he went there.  
  
Severus was curled into himself, clutching his left arm. He was in pain, masses of pain, emanating from his dark mark.  
  
As Harry saw the whimpering form of his Professor he felt a soft tug in the pit of his stomach. Unconsciously he reached out and lay a warm hand on Severus' arm.  
  
Harry was surprised, when he noticed, he was able to feel the dark magic emanating from his Professor. 'When I can feel it, maybe I can also block it.' He thought. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated, reaching out towarts the mind of his Professor. He could feel the real source of magic now. He knew it was Voldemort, sending Severus pain through his dark mark.  
  
Harry shifted a little bit and the invisibility cloak fell from his shoulders. He concentratet a little bit more and unconsciously murmured a spell under his breath, erecting a wall around his and Severus' mind. It was effectively blocking Voldemort from his potion professor, without letting him notice it.  
  
Severus felt the strength of the pain slowly fading. Being able to think a little bit more clearly, he felt hands lying on his arm. He tried to get away from the hand, but the grip tightened, when he tried to pull away.  
  
'What's going on here?' Slowly Severus began to panic, the memory of not being able to move, when he was tortured, came into his mind. Then he heard a calming voice.  
  
"Relax, it's me, Harry!"Severus relaxed slowly. He opened his eyes a little bit and looked around. He saw Harry standing at the side of the bed, his eyes closed and a look of utmost concentration on his handsome face. He shook his head inwardly.  
  
"Would you please tell me what your doing!"Severus inquired.  
  
"I'm trying to help you. Somehow I'm able to block Voldemort from you!" Harry answered. His eyes still closed, holding up the wall around his and Severus' mind.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Madam Pomfrey stormed out of the infirmary, running towards the headmaster's office. Shouting the password she climbed the stairs and ran into Dumbledore's office. The headmaster sat behind his desk, reading a huge book. As she came in, he looked up and smiled.  
  
Poppy was out of breath, so she took a moment before she began to speak.  
  
"Albus, we have to do something. The potion for Severus doesn't work anymore. I don't know what to do!"She finished and turned her eyes on the headmaster.  
  
"Calm down Poppy. I think our problems are solved at the moment."His eyes were twinkling merrily. Madam Pomfrey looked disbelieving. "What do you mean, Albus. I don't understand."Dumbledore only smiled. "Let's go down and you'll see."His eyes were still twinkling.  
  
*present *  
  
Harry was still standing with his eyes closed, Severus lying in front of him, seemingly asleep, when the headmaster and the nurse reached the infirmary.  
  
"What's going on in here?"Poppy asked as she stepped near.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and looked at the two visitors.  
  
"Good morning headmaster, Madam Pomfrey."he greeted. "Mister Potter, would you kindly tell us what you're doing here. I don't think Professor Snape is in a state where he's able to have visitors. So would you please come with me to my office and explain yourself."  
  
Harry was unsure what to say, but was rescued by Severus, opening his eyes and glaring at Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"I think it would be better if Mister Potter would stay."The headmaster said. Poppy looked confused from the headmaster towards the two at the bed. "I don't understand. Could someone please tell me what's going on!"  
  
Harry felt obliged to answer, so he turned towards the school nurse and began to explain.  
  
"When I came by, I saw you running out of the infirmary. I got curious and went in. Then I saw Professor Snape lying on the bed, obviously being in great pain. I wanted to help and when I touched his arm, I noticed that I'm able to feel the dark magic and I noticed also, that I'm somehow able to shield him from it. I don't know why, but I assume it's from my connection with Voldemort."Pomfrey shrieked as Harry mentioned the dark lord, but said nothing. "So you see, it would be a problem to come with you."Harry finished. Pomfrey still looked a little bit confused.  
  
"Why is it a problem to come with me to the office?"she asked. At this point Severus raised his arm with Harry's hands. "Cause we've to be touching for the shield to work!"He said looking annoyed.  
  
Understanding drawned in the eyes of the matron. "Poppy, would you please let me have a word with Severus and Harry privately?"The headmaster requested. Madam Pomfrey nodded and went into her office. Dumbledore turned towards his two favourite persons, smiling at them. Harry and Severus noticed the twinkling in his eyes and knew there was coming something big.  
  
"So my boys. I think there we have a little problem. Naturally we can't have the two of you touching the whole time till Voldemort is defeated, can we? I think there might be a conclusion for this but I have to look into some books. I'll do a little bit of research. I suggest you stay here for the remaining time of the weekend, Harry. I come back, when I've found something that will help us."The headmaster smiled and turned around, not leaving space to argue. He went out of the infirmary after giving Poppy a brief outline of what has occurred.  
  
Harry sighed and turned to Severus. "So it seems we're stuck together this weekend."He summond a chair and sat down, looking out of the window.  
  
They sat in silence for some time, till Harry couldn't take it anymore. He looked over to his Professor. Severus lay on his bed, eyes closed and relaxed. Again Harry noticed how much younger Severus looked, when he was sleeping. He decided to read a book while his Professor sleped. Silently he called for Dobby and the agile house-elf appeared.  
  
"Dobby heard you, Harry Potter, Sir. What can Dobby do for Harry Potter, Sir?"The houseelf squealed loudly.  
  
"Silence Dobby!"Harry whispered, gesturing towards the bed. Dobby nodded. "What can Dobby do for Harry Potter, Sir?"Dobby whispered, looking at Harry with his huge eyes. "Would you please fetch me some books on animagi from the library. I'm not able to get them myself."  
  
Dobby nodded happily and with a pop he disappeared. Only a minute later he was back, carrying a stack of seven books with him.  
  
Harry smiled and thanked Dobby, taking the books from him. Dobby hugged Harry and vanished again. Harry took one of the books and began to read, one hand still lying on Severus arm.  
  
Nearly two hours later Severus began to stir. He opened his eyes and was momentarily confused, why there was a hand on his arm. But then he remembered what had occurred and sighed. Harry heard the sigh and looked up from his book.  
  
"Everything ok, Professor?"he asked. Severus only nodded. Harry went back to reading, feeling the potion masters eyes on him the whole time. After ten minutes of reading the same sentence over and ober again, he shut the book and turned around. Their eyes locked and neither one wanted to look away first.  
  
Suddenly Severus spoke without taking his eyes away. "Why did you do it?" Harry didn't understood. "What do you mean, Sir?""I mean, why have you helped me way back then, rescuing me from the deatheaters. I've been mean to you for nearly seven years now and as far as I know you hate me. Why didn't you let me die?"The last sentence was almost a whisper and Severus casted his eyes downward.  
  
Harry was perplex. "You wish, I hadn't rescued you, don't you?"he asked nearly as quite as Severus. The potion master didn't said anything, but his inability to look Harry into the eyes said everything.  
  
"But you did rescue me. Why?"  
  
Harry waited till Severus looked up and into his eyes before he answered. "I'd have rescued everyone. Nobody deserves to die this way. And I don't hate you. I greatly dislike the way you treat your students, but I don't hate you."Severus was surprised, nearly shocked by the honesty in the green eyes.  
  
Harry smiled and opend his book again. Severus lay in his bed, thinking the whole time with his eyes closed. 'How could you get yourself into such a situation?' he thought and sighed inwardly.  
  
Dinnertime came around and some house-elfs brought food for the two occupants of the infirmary. They ate in silence and Harry thought about his friends, who would be sitting at the housetable, wondering where he would be.  
  
After dinner Severus settled himself for the night. Harry didn't knew what to do. "Err......Professor Snape, I think we have a little problem...."he began. Severus raised an eyebrow. "And that would be, Mister Potter?" "Well, you see, I'd like to go to bed, too, and I'd like to go to the bathroom first...."By now Harry's cheeks were a lovely shade of pink. Severus only raised his other eyebrow, urging Harry to go on. "So.....do you think, you'll be ok, if I leave you for a moment?"He asked looking uncertain.  
  
"I think I'll be ok for the moment, Mister Potter."  
  
Harry nodded and got up. He gave his Professor a look and took his hand away.  
  
Severus managed to suppress the cry of pain, that threatened to come out as the contact was broken. He squeezed his eyes shut and curled into himself, clutching his left wrist.  
  
Harry took the pyjama Madam Pompfrey had lay on the bed next to Harry and went into the bathroom. Behind himself he heard Severus' soft hiss as the pain grew. Harry showered quickly and went back.  
  
He managed to push his bed next to Severus' so there would be more space for the two of them. He climbed into his bed and reached out towards his Professor. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated again to build the wall around them.  
  
Severus startled at the first contact, but relaxed, when the pain faded.  
  
They settled down as far as possible from each other. Only their fingers were touching lightly. After some time there was only soft breathing heard.  
  
Author notes:  
  
It's finally done. My third chapter is complete. I'll thank all of my readers and to all my revieweres for their coments. As before I'd like you to point out, if there are great mistakes in the text. Although I checked it some times there always are some mistakes left.  
  
Tanks again to:  
  
Narion El-Diabolo  
  
Miss. Charlet  
  
texasjeanette  
  
spirit element  
  
selula: special thanks for pointing out to take a beta-reader. As you can see, I'm searching for someone.  
  
REW  
  
lillinfields: Sorry that your hippos had to be hungry for such a long time, but I hope this new chaper has made them full.  
  
wildcat  
  
AJ-Wolf-AJ  
  
asdf  
  
Necromant: thanks for your idea. I plan on writing an Interlude to show, who is in love with Harry ,too. But there is one problem. I don't know, who will be in love with him. Some suggestions from your side would be very helpful.  
  
idril.tinuviel 


End file.
